X-Men: Outcasts
by lycan13
Summary: William's madness has driven him to kill Xavier as punishment for Soundwave's death, even though it was William who killed him. William now has a whole team of bloodthirsty mutants ready to help him. But what happens when his Son starts to fall in love with one of the 'New Mutants? Sequel to 'X-Men Origins: Lycan and Werewolf' Currently ON HOLD
1. Lycan

**X-MEN: OUTCASTS**

A/N: YES! The sequel to 'X-Men Origins: Draco' and 'X-Men Origins: Lycan & Werewolf' is here!

Title change. William's madness has driven him to kill Xavier as punishment for Soundwave's death, even though it was William who killed him. William now has a whole team of bloodthirsty mutants ready to help him. But what happens when his Son starts to fall in love with one of the 'New Mutants'? Rhane x OC, Amara x OC, Romy, Jott, Lancitty, and more I haven't thought of yet.

Rated T for langue, violence, and possible implied lemons later on. P.S. Anonymous reviews allowed please R&R!

* * *

**Lycan**

A red wolf leaped from roof top to roof top. It was somewhere past 11:00 at night. Rhane was not allowed out at this hour, especially by herself. _Man! I never get tired of this!_ She thought. Then she looked at the full moon _…I should probably start back. Maybe Logan doesn't know I'm gone yet. But I'm tired of jumping._ She leaped down into an alleyway and changed back. Then she headed home. She was oblivious to the shadow on the rooftops above her. But it wasn't long until she had something else to worry about anyway.

She heard them long before she saw them. Three or four thugs, drunk, probably high to. Soon they were next to her, one was a mountain of a man with a born to kill tattoo. The other two were smaller and not quite as ugly.

"Well hello there." Said the big one, "What's a little girl like you doing out here at this hour?"

"Going for a walk and telling creeps like you to kindly fuck off!" Rhane said sounding fierce.

"Oh, I like this one! Got some fire in her!"

"Yeah." One the others said.

"What do you want us to do boss?"

"Get her!" the big one said.

_Uh-oh!_ Rhane thought, _I can't fight all three of them, not without my powers, but if I use them…_

Suddenly there was this howl. Not a human howl, it was clearly an animal, but like something you'd here in a Werewolf movie.

_What the? That sounded kind of like the howl in the new 'Wolfman' movie._ Rhane thought. Then she heard a growling sound behind her. She turned and almost stopped breathing. There was massive black wolf behind her, it was almost as big as a horse. She also noticed it's blue eyes, human eyes. Then wolf then stood upright and roared at the thugs and they ran like little children.

Rhane was enchanted by the creature behind her, so beautiful and terrifying. She saw it begin to grow shorter as the black fur receded. When it was done a 15 year old in black cotton pants stood in front of her.

"You shouldn't be out this late on your own Ms.?"

"Sinclair, Rhane Sinclair."

"What is your _real_ name, Rhane?"

"If you mean my mutant name, Wolfsbane."

"Lycan."

Their eyes locked and the felt a connection. They both liked each other instantly.

"…Come with me. There is someone I want you to meet."

* * *

When he saw the mansion he realized his mistake, "Hey look, I'm sorry but I should get home now to."

"Wait, at least tell me your real name first."

"Jason, night." He then ran home.

_He seemed to get tense as soon as he spotted the mansion… I wonder?_

"Pup, you're in a lot of trouble."

_Oh shit! Logan!_ Rhane thought.

* * *

"He saved my life." Rhane said.

Xavier had asked about Lycan.

"Did he say anything when he saw the mansion?"

"Only that he had to go home. Wait… you know him don't you?"

"I might, and for that reason I ask you to be careful. No we get some sleep."

Rhane gladly agreed to the sleep apart. Not so much about Lycan. But she didn't say that and went upstairs.

"Seeing as he would have had nowhere to go, his Father's probably here to." Logan said.

"If so, then my greatest fears have been realized."

"What should we do?"

"The only thing we can do, prepare them."

* * *

"You met on of Xavier's students?" William asked.

"She led me to the institute." Jason said.

"Blast! Now he'll know I'm coming."

"It doesn't matter, they can't stop you." Deathstrike said. "True, Renegades! The time draws near! In a week, we attack!"

* * *

"Wait, wait! William Grace?" Jean asked.

"Yes." Xavier said.

She went bone white, "Oh God…"

"You know who he's talking about?" Scott asked.

"William was one of his students when Magneto was a teacher here. Xavier told me the story. He seemed to fit in at first but, he was cursed with some kind of madness. He killed his closest friend and for some reason blames Xavier for it."

"So we got an old dude with Rhane's powers. Can't be too hard." Evan said.

"It's much worse than that. His transformation is different. It's massive and incredibly savage. He also possesses a healing factor. Not only that, but he's not alone. It's not just him, it's a small team of very powerful, very deadly mutants." He described their abilities to them.

"This is going to be challenge even greater then Magneto. It's going to take all of us."

"The let's start training." Scott said.

"'New Mutants' Danger room in five minutes, suit up!" Bobby said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this William Grace." John said.

"So do I Draco, so do I."

After they headed downstairs Logan asked, "Why didn't you mention the kid?"

"Cause of how Rhane feels about him."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? R&R


	2. A Fight and A Choice

**A Fight and A Choice**

_What am I doing back here?_ Jason asked himself.

_Cause of her._

_Shut up!_

_Why, you know that's why._ He was having an internal battle, soon he gave up. _The Hell with it!_ He thought and jumped the fence.

* * *

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

Rhane was wide awake, thinking about that boy.

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

_What the Hell?_ She went to her window and opened it, "Lycan!? Wait there." She got dressed and snuck out.

"What the Hell are you doing here!?" she whispered.

"I couldn't sleep, and I also couldn't stop thinking about you."

_Join the club._ She thought, "That still doesn't explain why you're−!"

He cut her off by kissing her cheek, at the same time he shoved a piece of paper in her hand. "Sorry! Impulse!" Then he ran off before she recovered.

She looked at the piece of paper, it read: _The coffee shop on 6__th__ street at noon. In case it's not obvious, I'm asking you out on a date. _

_A date?_ She'd never been asked out before, so she was excited. Using her claws she climbed the wall and went to sleep easily.

* * *

"Hey! Over here!" Lycan called when Rhane walked.

"Hey," she said sitting across from him.

"Hello Wolfsbane."

"In public I prefer Rhane, you?"

"Jason Grace."

She smiled, "I like that name."

"Thanks."

They talked for a while about things most normal teenagers talk about. Then they got the subject about school.

"School?" Jason asked.

"You don't go to school?" Rhane asked

"Well, I guess you could say I'm home schooled. We travel a lot."

The waitress brought their food. Rhane had ordered a simple ham and cheese sandwich, Jason had ordered a turkey sandwich with Swiss cheese, mayonnaise, and onions.

After they ate they weren't sure what to do, "Wait, I got an idea!" Jason said.

"What?"

"Come on!" he dragged Rhane to the edge of the woods when she asked, "Well?"

Jason smirked and turned into a wolf. A massive couple hundred pounds of fur and muscle over four feet on all fours. Rhane got the idea and did the same. They ran through woods together as wolves often do.

* * *

"I don't like this Chuck." Logan said as he watched Jason and Rhane disappear into the woods.

"That makes sense, but Rhane seemed unusually cherry this morning," Hank said, taking Xavier's knight.

"I agree with both of you." Xavier said, "Who knows, perhaps this relationship will cause a change of heart." Xavier said.

"Yeah, but for who? Him or her?" Logan said.

"Hopefully, for him."

* * *

Jason and Rhane had found a secluded spot in the woods with a pond. The two of them we in human form staring at the water.

"I had a lot of fun today thank you." Rhane said.

"Thank you my pretty Werewolf." Jason said.

Rhane turned crimson at his remark. _He thinks I'm pretty?_

"You know, I don't get you." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You seem more or less scared of your mutation. Like it's a curse."

"Because of it, I don't have chance to live a normal life anymore. Not to mention the persecution that'll come when people find out."

"Rhane, I've been persecuted, attacked, and even saw my Mom murdered before my eyes because of what I am. I hated it first, saw it as curse. But you know what? I came to realize that it was part of who I was. Like you, at first all could do was change into a normal sized wolf. But when I embraced my powers, the rest came, maybe it's the same with you."

"Jason…I had no idea your life was so hard."

"It's okay. It was hard, I had to struggle and fight to survive, and that made me strong."

"Jason…"

"Rhane... What would you say if I said, I was destined to be evil?"

"You feel that way sometimes." She concluded.

"Yeah."

"Listen, I don't who told you that, and I don't what you've done to make you think that. But I do know this, you are who _you_ choose to be. No one else can choose who you are, so don't let them."

For a second the two of them just smiled at each other.

"Your Dad's gonna be severely pissed off." A girl said behind them.

Rhane turned to see long straight black hair framing a slightly angular face, the girl couldn't have been older than 16. Rhane could tell you didn't want to mess with her, but the truly intriguing thing about her were her eyes. Orbs of violet that were beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"Thorn!?"

"Your Dad sent me to find you. Come on, you've got Hell to pay, and you know how much I love to watch." She said the last part with a bit of sarcasm.

"Could you try to not give my friend a heart attack?"

"Whatever."

"I got to go Rhane. See you later, and remember, you are Rhane Sinclair, but you are also Wolfsbane. Embrace it, it's who you are."

"Normally I wouldn't care who you court, but she's on our hit list." Thorn said when they were out of ear shot.

"But she's different." Jason said.

"Do you want me to help her?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Deathstrike may think I'm loyal to her, but it's you I owe my life to. You've saved my life on more than one occasion, so I owe you a life debt. If you side with them, so will I."

"I,…I need to think."

* * *

"_INSOLENT CHILD!_" William raged, "Consorting with the enemy!?"

Jason couldn't answer.

"This Siren better not have shaken your loyalties."

"She's not a Siren, and she hasn't"

"Good, cause tomorrow at dawn, we attack! Renegades! Prepare yourselves!"

* * *

"Are they ready?" Xavier asked.

"Ask me again in about twenty years." Logan said.

"What are we going to do?" Hank said.

"…I…I have an ace up my sleeve. If anything can stop William, it can."

"You not considering your sword are you?" Xavier asked.

"We don't have much of choice."

Wolverine went to his room and took a case from under his bed. Hen unlocked it. Inside sat a black handled katana in a blood red scabbard. Logan drew it, reveling a blade of the same blood red. Wolverine remembered what Muramasa said to him, _"Take it then, and wield it like an angry God."_

"Hopefully, this will be the last time I am forced to use this damn thing."

* * *

Soon the five members of X-factor were getting ready.

"Xavier," Bobby said, he was suited up and all the new mutants were behind him.

"Bobby, I don't want you to risk your life."

"If Scott's going out there, then so am I. It's going to take more than the five of them and you know it."

"We know the risks professor." Amara said.

"And we are willing to take them." Draco said, "You all are my family now. If someone wants my family, they have to kill me first."

"There's no reasoning with them Charles." Logan said, appearing at the top of the stairs with the Muramasa Blade on his hip. "I even threatened them."

Xavier's heart warmed at his students' devotion to him. "Very well."

Storm and Beast walked in through the front door, "A few mutants wish to assist us." Storm said, stepping to the side revealing Avalanche, Toad, Blob, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch.

"What are you doing here?" Cyclops asked, actually sounding curious.

"Kitty told us about some mutants that were come and cause havoc in Bayville, that's our job." Lance said, "Besides, you can't expect a mutant brawl to happen around without the Brotherhood."

Scott, face remaining passive simply said, "We could use the help."

* * *

William and Jason, still in human form, led Deathstrike, Thorn, Chaos, Dragonfly, Cyclone, and Sabertooth to the gate of the Xavier Institute. "Remember, do not hesitate, show no mercy." William said. He then approached the gate and torn it down with his bare hands. As they came closer to the mansion the security systems activated, including the most dangerous ones.

Cyclone held out his hands, summoning miniature tornados. With them he made short work of the security systems.

All the X-Men alongside the Brotherhood stood in front of the mansion.

Soon William and the Renegades stood in front them, then Rhane yelped. "_Jason!?_"

Jason's face was emotionless, but he couldn't meet her eyes.

First Rhane was sorrowful, but it was quickly replaced with rage, _he used me!_

"Charles," William said, his voice emotionless and cold.

"William."

"Are these the pathetic students you've sent to stop me?"

Draco stepped forward, "He told us to run, we're here of our own free will." He said a lot braver then most of them felt.

"It doesn't matter," William said to Xavier, completely ignoring Draco, "I've come to kill you. Runts like them stand no chance. Witness your destruction!" suddenly William began to change. He grew larger and white fur spread all over his body. Soon an enormous white wolf stood before them. He was on his hind legs which made him ten feet tall, his shoulders were wider then Beast's and his eyes were glowing blood red.

"X-Men, go! Protect the professor!" Cyclops said.

"With pleasure!" Draco said, creating a wall of fire.

"Quicksilver, twister!" Avalanche said pointing at the fire wall.

"Oh I get it!" Quicksilver said. He ran in circles around the blazing wall, turning it into a blazing tornado.

"Wanda, control its path!"

"Right!" Scarlet Witch said, sending it at the Renegades.

Chaos then summoned the water from the fountain and used it to douse the fiery cyclone.

The first person to move was Wolverine, determined to keep William away from Xavier, only to be attacked by Deathstrike and Sabertooth.

"Creed, Yuriko."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Deathstrike screamed at him, lashing out with her claws.

Cyclops blasted Sabertooth, hoping to help Wolverine who slashed Deathstrike with the Muramasa Blade. At first she paid it no mind, until she realized she wasn't healing. "Is that, the Muramasa Blade!?"

Blob charged William, only to go flying in the opposite direction.

Draco took on Chaos, getting clearly annoyed with him.

Scarlet Witch was making things difficult, which resulted in Thorn sneaking up behind her and knocking her out. She would have killed her but Toad and a few others got in her way.

The X-Men and Brotherhood branched off, facing their foes and Rhane found herself face to face with Jason.

"You bastard! You used me!"

"It's not what you think."

"Isn't it? You knew who I was. What was it then, some kind of sick game? You make girls like you then you turn out to actually be their God damned enemies?"

"No,"

"Oh, so I was your first victim! I'm so fucking touched!"

"Rhane, I-."

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that, _Lycan_! Remember how you said to embrace the wolf? You're going to regret saying that you fucking bastard, cause I listened." Her green eyes began to glow. Soon a red wolf then same size as Jason when he transformed stood in front of him, then she stood on her hind legs and roared before dropping on all fours and charging him. He morphed and collided with her head on.

(There were too many fights going at this time to describe them all so I'm going to focus on Rhane's and Jason's)

Rhane's and Jason's speed and strength were almost equally matched, for a while the battle seemed to be going nowhere. However, Jason's years of fighting had given him better reflexes, so soon, a perfectly timed counter attack put Rhane on the ground. She reverted to human form and Jason raised his claws, for a second he stared into her fear and rage filled green eyes, then he remembered what she had said to him. _You are who you choose to be._ Instead of striking, he lowered his claws and began to revert to human, somehow this caught everyone's attention.

"Jason?" Werewolf asked, perplexed. Scott, Iceman, Jubilee, Blob, and Cannonball lay unconscious at his feet. "What are you doing ? Finish her!"

Jason looked around him. Dragonfly, Toad, Scarlet Witch, Jean, Nightcrawler, Storm, Sunspot, Multiple, and Boom Boom were all unconscious. _This is wrong, this all wrong._ "No."

"WHAT!?"

"No."

"How dare you disobey me! I'm your Father!"

"This is wrong Father! I'm your Son, not your slave. I make my own decisions from now on. My first decision is to not only spare Rhane, but to join her."

"How dare you!" then he looked at Rhane as she stood. "You fucking Siren! You turned my Son against me!" he lunged at Rhane, but was intercepted by Logan, "Kid, use this!" he gave the Muramasa Blade to Jason. Jason swung, catching his Father's eye. He didn't permanently injure his eye, but he did scar him. Some of the X-Men stepped forward to help but he said, "Stop, this is my fight!"

He was so focused he didn't notice Deathstrike coming for him, but she was topped by Thorn.

"Thorn!?"

"Thinking I have no sense of loyalty, aren't you? I was _never_ loyal to you! When the government was after me it was Jason who saved me! When I was captured by the Purifiers and scheduled for execution it was Jason who broke in and saved me and Mike. He is the one I owe my life to, not you!"

"I'm with her." Mike said, "I take life debts seriously and I owe one to Jason."

In the fight Jason was relentless. William was soon covered with cuts and knew that so long as Jason held that sword, he couldn't win, "Fallback!" Cyclone grabbed Dragonfly and the Renegades. All except for Jason, Mike, and Thorn, left. Then Jason passed out.

* * *

A/N: What will happen now? R&R


	3. WHAT?

**WHAT!?**

Jason woke up staring at a white celling and a bright light. "Where the Hell am I?" he asked himself groggily.

"In the infirmary of the Xavier Institute."

He looked at the source if the voice. The attractive red head, Jean was it? She was wearing a lab coat over blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt.

He sat up and looked at the bed next to his and almost had heart attack, "Rhane!?" She was unconscious and her entire left side was bandaged. "But, I didn't hurt her that bad!"

"No, Deathstrike did. When she tried to attack you from behind she unknowingly slashed Rhane. We didn't know until after you fainted."

"How long has it been?"

"Only a few hours." Thorn said, right next to his bed, mike standing next to her.

"When the Hell did you get there?"

"If you would look around once in a while you'd notice we've been here the whole time." Mike said.

"Yeah well, when's lunch?" Jason said getting off the bed, fully healed.

"Um, Jason you probably shouldn't be getting up yet." Jean said.

"I heal very quickly Ms.?"

"Jean Grey."

"Jason?" someone said weakly.

Jason looked and saw Rhane stirring slightly. "Rhane." He was at her side instantly. "Rhane, are you okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, and I think my healing might be speeding up, not as fast as yours though. Go upstairs and find some food, don't worry about me."

Jason nodded before kissing her forehead and walking out.

* * *

On their way to the kitchen, Jason, Mike, and Thorn were intercepted by Logan. He looked at Thorn as if he'd seen her before, "Who exactly are you, _Thorn_?"

She looked at him with resentment, "I'm something you left behind…Father." She stormed off, leaving Logan stunned.

* * *

A/N: What the Hell? R&R to find out!


	4. Secrets

A/N: What did Thorn mean?

* * *

**Secrets **

Since I haven't really described Thorn or Mike much I'm going to do that now. Mike "Chaos" Anderson is 14, slightly muscular and a little over 5 feet with shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is a little round faced and doesn't talk much.

Thorn is 16, her physic resembles that of a female boxer. She is 5.8 and very beautiful with an Asian face, white skin, straight black hair halfway down her back, and hypnotizing violet eyes. Her fingernails had currently grown into claws, a clear sign of her anger.

"Thorn, were you serious?" Jason asked, "Is he really?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh boy."

"What the Hell are you talking about kid?" Logan demanded, "I don't have any kids!"

Thorn stopped and turned, "16 years ago James Howlett had relationship with Kairi Otanashi. A daughter was born, Jessica Howlett. 15 years ago James left, and 10 years ago Kairi was killed. She would have survived if James had been there to protect her… I am Jessica Howlett, abandoned by my Father and forced to watch my Mother die because of it. My Father is James 'Logan' Howlett. And for leaving me…I will kill you!" she lunged at Wolverine, claws first.

* * *

"That felt good." Thorn said watching Wolverine heal. They just a twenty minute battle and the professor finally managed to calm them down.

"Now that you are calm, would you mind explaining what just happened?" Xavier asked.

"James Howlett is my Father, you all know him as Logan or Wolverine. He left my Mother and I when I was only a year old. If he had stayed he would have been able to protect my Mother. She is dead because he was not there. I swore revenge, that is the reason I joined William in the first place."

"Logan?" Xavier asked.

"Her name and her Mother's name give me migraines, but that other name, James Howlett…that's something else. Images and names come flooding into my mind."

"Ms. Howlett, Logan suffers from amnesia. He can't remember much from before 15 years ago. I believe he had every intention of returning, but then he lost his memory."

"Bullshit!" Thorn/Jessica screamed.

"Ms. Howlett, whit your permission I'd like to link your mind to Logan's to discover the truth."

"…Fine."

"Logan?"

"Go ahead Chuck."

* * *

_In the linked minds of Jessica and Logan…_

"You left us!"

"I don't even know who you are."

"Liar!"

"Calm down please!" Xavier said, "I need you two to relax." Xavier searched their minds, looking for a memory that linked them, he found it and the connection broke.

* * *

"_ARRRRRGGGHHH!_" Logan and Jessica cried clutching their heads. Logan remembered Kairi and Jessica and Jessica saw that Logan really did intend to return.

"Jessica?"

"Dad?"

For a second nothing happed, then they embraced.

* * *

The X-Men and the Brotherhood had gathered in the wreck room. Jason counted there injures. Basically, half of them had broken bones and everyone except Xavier had about a million bruises.

"So what's your story Mr. Anderson."

"…I was raised in a christen household. I was taught that power comes from God. When we would watch the news and hear about how dangerous ,mutants were, my parents believed they got their power from the devil. When my mutant powers developed, my parents threw me out. I was on the streets for year, hating myself. Then I was captured by Purifiers. I was taken to some base and scheduled for execution. While there I met Thorn and we were saved by Jason. Because of that I owe him my life."

"What can you do exactly?" John asked, remembering how he controlled the water and caught John's fire attacks.

"I can control the five elements, water, earth, fire, lighting, and air. I can also self-produce fire and lighting, but I do have limitations. If I go beyond these limitations before I'm ready, it could very well kill me." Mike said.

"Jason? What about you?" Xavier asked.

Jason, didn't like to talk about his past, but he recounted the tales of his powers, his Mother's death, and meeting the other 'Renegades'.

"I want you to know, that you are all welcome here. I'm pretty sure you need a place for tonight. Kitty? Would show our guests to their rooms?" Xavier asked her.

"Of course."

"So, you planning on staying here?" Jessica asked Jason.

"Yeah." He said watching Rhane, "I think I am."

* * *

A/N: R&R please!


	5. Secrets, Theives, and Family

A/N: What did Thorn mean?

**Secrets, Thieves, and Family **

Since I haven't really described Thorn or Mike much I'm going to do that now. Mike "Chaos" Anderson is 14, slightly muscular and a little over 5 feet with shaggy brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He is a little more round-faced and doesn't talk much.

Thorn is 16, he physic resembles that of a female boxer. She is 5.8 and very beautiful with an Asian face, white skin, straight black hair halfway down her back that shines, and her hypnotizing violet eyes. Her fingernails had currently grown into claws, a clear sign of her anger.

"Thorn, were you serious?" Jason asked, "Is he really?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh boy."

"What the Hell are you talking about kid?" Logan demanded, "I don't have any kids!"

Thorn stopped and turned, "16 years ago James Howlett had relationship with Kairi Otanashi. A daughter was born, Jessica Howlett. 15 years ago James left, and 10 years ago Kairi was killed. She would have survived if James had been there to protect her… I am Jessica Howlett, abandoned by my Father and forced to watch my Mother die because of it. My Father is James 'Logan' Howlett. And for leaving me…I will kill you!" she lunged at Wolverine, claws first.

They fought each other in the entrance hall for twenty minutes before the professor managed to calm them down.

* * *

"That felt good." Thorn said watching Wolverine heal.

"Now that you are calm, would you mind explaining what just happened?" Xavier asked.

"James Howlett is my Father, you all know him as Logan or Wolverine. He left my Mother and I when I was only a year old. If he had stayed he would have been able to protect my Mother. She is dead because he was not there. I swore revenge, that is the reason I joined William in the first place."

"Logan?" Xavier asked.

"Her name and her Mother's name give me migraines, but that other name, James Howlett…that's something else. Images and names come flooding into my mind."

"Ms. Howlett, Logan suffers from amnesia. He can't remember much from before 15 years ago. I believe he had every intention of returning, but then he lost his memory."

"Bullshit!" Thorn/Jessica screamed.

"Ms. Howlett, with your permission I'd like to link your mind to Logan's to discover the truth."

"…Fine."

"Logan?"

"Go ahead Chuck."

* * *

_In the linked minds of Jessica and Logan…_

"You left us!"

"I don't even know who you are."

"Liar!"

"Calm down please!" Xavier said, "I need you two to relax." Xavier searched their minds, looking for a memory that linked them, he found it and the connection broke.

* * *

"_ARRRRRGGGHHH!_" Logan and Jessica cried clutching their heads. Logan remembered Kairi and Jessica and Jessica saw that Logan really did intend to return.

"Jessica?"

"Dad?"

For a second nothing happened, then they embraced.

* * *

The X-Men and the Brotherhood had gathered in the wreck room. Jason counted there injures. Basically, half of them had broken bones and everyone except Xavier had about a million bruises.

"So what's your story Mr. Anderson."

"…I was raised in a christen household. I was taught that power comes from God. When we would watch the news and hear about how dangerous ,mutants were, my parents believed they got their power from the devil. When my mutant powers developed, my parents threw me out. I was on the streets for year, hating myself. Then I was captured by Purifiers. I was taken to some base and scheduled for execution. While there I met Thorn and we were saved by Jason. Because of that I owe him my life."

"What can you do exactly?" John asked, remembering how he controlled the water and caught John's fire attacks.

"I can control the five elements, water, earth, fire, lighting, and air. I can also self-produce fire and lighting, but I do have limitations. If I go beyond these limitations before I'm ready, it could very well kill me." Mike said.

"Jason? What about you?" Xavier asked.

Jason, didn't like to talk about his past, but he recounted the tales of his powers, his Mother's death, and meeting the other 'Renegades'.

"I want you to know, that you are all welcome here. I'm pretty sure you need a place for tonight. Kitty? Would show our guests to their rooms?" Xavier asked her.

"Of course."

"So, you planning on staying here?" Jessica asked Jason.

"Yeah." He said watching Rhane, "I think I am."

* * *

Jason, Jessica, and Mike settled into the Institute pretty well. In a month they were doing danger room sessions with the 'New Mutants' like a well-oiled machine.

"Who trained you guys?" Logan asked them one day.

"William, Deathstrike, and Sabertooth." Jason said.

"They're psychotic, but they trained you three well."

Jason and Mike roomed by themselves while Jessica roomed with Kitty. Despite being almost exact opposites the two got along seemed as if, for once, everything turned out perfect.

But, then it happened.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Jason asked.

"Yes, please take a seat."

"Well?"

"It's William, he's making his move."

"Already!?"

Jason and Xavier knew William would try to draw one of them out for revenge, but they didn't expect it to be so soon.

"I'm afraid so."

"Then, I have no choice but to do it myself."

"But what about that eam you spoke if?"

"The team is not ready. I may have the X-Men and Brotherhood members I need here, but I need several other people, all of which vanished from my radar months ago, I don't have the time to find them. Jessica, Mike, and I will deal with him."

"Sorry bub, but I'm coming to." Logan said.

"Your company would actually be welcome. Now, where is he?"

"New Orléans." Xavier said.

"Really? Perfect, I've got a contact down there! One second," he pulled out a phone a dialed a number. "Hello?...Bonjour Mon ami!... Find William, OW! Why are you yelling?...NO! I wouldn't ask you to do that!...Just find him Remy!... Fine, I'll meet you there tomorrow." He hung up. "I'll grab my friends, we leave immediately."

* * *

"WHAT!? JUST FOUR!" Rhane's anger was evident.

"There was no way I could change his mind, certainly you know that." Xavier said.

"He should have at least taken me." John said leaning against a wall, "I can take a beating just as good as Logan can."

"You don't have a magic sword." Ororo said.

"They took the Muramasa blade to?" Scott asked.

"It will give Jason the edge he needs." Xavier said.

* * *

"Where's this 'contact' you mentioned?" Logan asked.

"He's the Cajun that's been following us for the past five blocks."

"Ya knew the whole time?" Remy said stepping out of the shadows.

"You could never hide from me Gambit. Remember how we met? You tried to pick my pocket, remember?"

"Yeah, and ya broke my hand. Ah' remember Mon ami." Gambit said. (I'm changing him a bit for this story, making him younger) Logan looked him over, no older than 16 or 17. Brown hair with a bit of a chin stubble. He wore a black body suit under a brown trench coat. The part of his eyes that were supposed to be white were black and his irises were red. He held a metal staff in the crook of his arm and was shuffling a deck of playing cards.

"Remy!" Jessica said hugging him.

"How are ya Chère?"

"I'm good."

"Gambit." Mike said.

"Mike."

"So, where is he?" Jason asked.

"William? He's really lost it this time. There's a big river boat leaving today, he's gonna torch it."

"No…" first disbelief, then anger filled his face, "I'll kill him!"

* * *

8 feet and 200 lbs. of human hating muscle flanked by a lovely Asian cyborg assassin and a 7 foot tall bloodthirsty man stalked the streets of New Orléans. William, Deathstrike, and Sabertooth were the only ones left. Dragonfly and Cyclone had broken off and joined someone called Magneto.

"If this doesn't draw him out, nothing will." William eyeing the river boat.

"When you defeat him, can I torture him before you kill him?"

"Yes, I want to keep him alive long enough to see me rip the head off Rhane's shoulders and crush it in my jaws."

* * *

"You're not serious are you?" Scott asked.

"Prep the jet, yes I am." Draco said, "He'll need help."

"You're crazy, but I'll come."

"So will we."

* * *

_Good thing it's Marti Grad. _Jason thought, donning his X-suit, a sleeveless black body suit with a belt with an X on the buckle. _No one sticks out and everybody fits in._

Wolverine looked at Jason. His face was cold and hard. Since he joined the X-Men they had gotten to know Jason, but Logan could still sense the other side of him, the killer, Lycan. "Status report." He said.

"Chaos is already in position at the bottom of the river." Thorn said.

"And the rest of you?"

"We're ready."

"Then get into position."

* * *

When a man suddenly turned into white Werewolf, even for Marti Grad that caused screams. But before anyone got hurt Werewolf, Deathstrike, and Sabertooth were stopped by a howl as Lycan came out of nowhere and landed in front of them.

"Hello, Father."

"JASON!" Werewolf roared.

"Jason? I thought I was always Lycan to you. Nothing but a killer who follows his Father and not his heart. Jason is a compassionate mutant boy who is currently dating an adorable red-head, hates his monster of a Father, and _always_ follows his _heart!_"

Werewolf growled at him and looked at his hand, where the Muramasa blade gleamed.

"Perhaps but without me you are weak. Without your friends you are weak. Without that sword, you. Are. WEAK!"

"Fine." Jason said as he sheathed the sword. "I will face you on my own." He changed into his full wolf form as William did the same and they charged each other. Both of them went straight for the neck, planning to end the other. They fought savagely, before long the boat's deck was covered in their blood. After a furious exchange of blows they separated, still in wolf form, breathing hard and bleeding profusely. They were too distracted to hear the sound of jet overhead, but not enough to overlook an orange teenager landed between them with the force of an anvil.

"Draco? What are you doing here!?" Jason demanded.

"We are a team. Team's work together."

"This isn't over Jason." William said before he leaped into the river and disappeared.

"Damn!"

* * *

"You shouldn't have come!" Jason said. He was in the jet with the X-Factor and half of the New Mutants along with Mike, Jessica, and Logan. Rhane had taken it upon herself to patch Jason up.

"Hold still Jason." she said grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Just a bit of warning, this is really, _REALLY_ gonna sting."

"OW!" he shouted as she poured it on the many gashes, "Man, that wasn't a joke!"

"Jason…I know you think it's your responsibility to stop him alone cause he's you're Father, that it's a family matter. But he's not your family anymore, we are." Rhane said.

"I know, but it's still my responsibility to stop him."

* * *

A/N: That's all for now R&R!


	6. The Runaways

**The Runaways**

_It's official, every jock in this school is a douche. _Jason thought. Him and John had just liberated Jamie's backpack from Duncan and his friends.

"I'm really starting to get feed up with that guy." John said.

"Tell me about it. Why does Jean Grey, exceptionally smart telepath and telekinetic, go out with that asshole!?" Jason wondered out loud.

"I don't get it either and I've known Jean for years." Scott said approaching them.

"Hey Shades." Jason said, he liked to use nicknames, sometimes using the ones Logan used. "Either of them asked you yet?"

"Huh?"

"Has Jean, Taryn, or Rogue asked you to the dance yet?"

"Jean? No, she's going with Duncan and, wait, Rogue? Why would she ask me?"

John and Jason looked at each other. "Exactly how oblivious are you?" John asked.

"What do you mean oblivious?"

"He means the cute Goth girl is crushing on you." Jason said. "But she still probably won't ask you."

"Why wouldn't she?" John asked.

"Remember what happened last time she danced with a boy?"

"Oh, yeah."

"What about you guys?" Scott asked.

"Amara asked me the moment it was announced."

"Rhane asked me yesterday."

"Come on let's get to class." Scott said

* * *

Amanda Sefton peeked around the corner watching Kurt.

"He likes you to."

She jumped and turned around, "Oh, hey Jason. What was that?"

"I said he likes you to, so ask him out."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm his house mate. He's freaking out about it because some friends of yours said that you liked him."

"Okay, I'll ask him after math."

* * *

"Sure Taryn." Scott said, not noticing a disappointed looking Jean.

"He's an idiot." John said standing next to her.

"You knew I was gonna ask him?"

"I overheard you this morning. I guess I should have told him."

"It's okay."

* * *

"_Yeah?"_

"Tabby, it's Amara."

"_Hey Amara! What's up?"_

"Look I need your help."

_Sure Mara what is it?"_

"I asked John to the dance and now I'm freaking out! I don't have a dress! I haven't decided to how to do my hair! I haven't!"

"_My friend you have come to the right person. Meet me at the mall in 20 minutes."_

"Okay."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, and for the dress." Rhane said.

"Anytime. Besides green isn't my color, I don't even know why I bought that dress." Kitty said. After some digging around in her closet she had found a bright greed one-strap dress that went a little below the knees and was just Rhane's size.

"Also, you should try wearing your hair down on the night of the dance."

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Defiantly."

* * *

_Day before the dance…_

"So there are living things in that dimension I pass through?" Kurt asked, "Dangerous ones?"

"Possibly." Xavier said.

"That's why I'm going with you this time elf." Logan said.

"Maybe I should too." Jason said.

"There shouldn't be any need." Xavier said.

"It's not that I doubt Logan's ability to protect Kurt. But who knows how many of these things are out there."

"Relax Jason." Rhane said, "If Logan's out there with him, he'll be just fine."

* * *

_The next day…_

"Man Kurt sounds freaked." John said.

"Yeah. Whatever those things are, they must be really bad. Kurt used to love teleporting. Now he's terrified of it."

"_Jason, could you come to the Cerebro room?"_ Xavier asked over the P.A.

"Maybe he found them."

"That group of kids you mentioned?"

"Yeah, them."

* * *

"Tell me professor, did you find them?" Jason asked.

"Is that her?" Xavier asked gesturing to the screen.

The screen showed a girl no older than 11 or 12 with long brown hair and green eyes decked out in a pink hat, pink long-sleeved shirt, and blue jeans.

"That's her, Molly Hayes."

* * *

_Night of the dance…_

"So, we're not going after them right away?" Jessica asked.

"They'll be in town for at least another day." Jason said, "Besides, I have a date." He was dressed in a black semi-formal suit with jacket un-tucked and white undershirt. "How do I look?"

"Not as good as me." Jessica said. She was wearing a blood-red strapless dress that hugged her hips.

The heard a low whistle and turned to see Mike in suit like Jason's except his was brown. "I've never seen you like that before."

"Whistle at me again and it'll be the last thing you see." Jessica teased. She was hostile towards most people who tried to flirt with her. Jason and Mike were the only people who could flirt with her because they were friends, they did it for fun. Though Jason stopped after he met Rhane.

"Fair enough." Mike said.

"So Jason, are you gonna tell her how you feel?" Jessica asked.

"That's the plan."

"Don't chicken out."

* * *

"Thanks Tabby." Amara said.

"Anytime. The boys aren't gonna be able to keep their hands off you." Tabitha said.

"The only hands touching me at all will be johns and maybe a few of my other friends. But their hands are only touching my waist."

"Hey I'm just messing with you." Tabby said., "But seriously, you're gonna turn heads."

Amara's dress was a light purple spaghetti strap that ended right below the knees.

"John's eyes are probably gonna fall out." Tabby said.

"I'm not that impressive."

"Yes you are."

* * *

John was in the entrance hall with Jason, Mike, Lance, and Jessica as he waited for Amara, Jason waited for Rhane, and Lance wait for Kitty.

"Hey guys!" Kitty said catching their attention with Rhane and Amara following.

Jason's breath caught in his throat.

"Breath man." Mike said.

Kitty, Rhane, and Amara were stunning. Kitty was clad in a baby blue spaghetti strap dress and her signature ponytail.

Rhane was in the green dress kitty gave her with her hair out of the pigtails so it went half way down her neck.

Lastly was Amara with her light purple dress and perfectly straight brown hair.

_Man I love lady luck right now._ Jason thought.

* * *

_At the dance…_

As the X-Men danced with their respective partners Tabby appeared with Fred and Toad and said, "Come on let's show these people how to party! Hey where's Pietro?"

Right on cue the gym doors opened and Pietro entered with a girl on each arm and two other's following. He gave Tabby a two finger salute.

"That boy knows how to work it!"

Only Jason noticed the one group. Only he could tell it was different from the others. He smiled two himself. _Maybe I'll talk to them tonight._

* * *

_With said group…_

"Why are we here again?" Karolina asked.

"For the 'Linkin Park' concert tomorrow." Chase said.

"I meant why are we _here_?"

"I don't know? Why are we here Nico?" Chase asked.

"Geoffrey is still following us. We're safest in a crowd." Nico said.

Chase's face changed at the mention of Geoffrey.

"Obviously." Victor said.

"Whatever." Molly said, "Just don't forget your promise."

"We'll take you tomorrow Molly." Nico said.

"I'm still getting used to this stuff you call music." Klara said, "But I do kinda like this."

"Nico look! Is that!" Molly said.

"No, it can't be."

"You sure? Because he defiantly looks a hell of a lot like him." Chase said.

"Not mention that Thorn and Mike are here to." Molly said pointing.

"Well this is unexpected." Karolina said.

* * *

"You know I just realized something." Jason said as he danced with Rhane.

"What?"

"You know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you."

"Oh! That's right! Well, I guess we better sit down first."

Jason got them some punch as they sat and Rhane told him her tale: "I was a British citizen of Scottish descent and an orphan raised by an abusive pastor named Reverend Craig, who beat religion into me from an early age. When it was discovered I was a mutant he only got worse, Xavier saved me from him. So now I live here."

"Gee, I'm sorry Rhane."

"Don't be, I'm alright."

"I'm glad Xavier found you. Cause if he didn't, then I couldn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"This." He said and he very gently pulled her to him and kissed her.

* * *

"I think forgot to mention, I don't know how to dance." John said.

"I can fix that." Amara said.

"Or I can do this." John said and wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"Hm. Do that again." She said.

"Gladly."

* * *

For a while it seemed as if it would be a perfect night. Suddenly a bright flash if light appeared bringing with it a red skinned monster with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

"Get behind me!" Jason growled. He stood protectively in front of Rhane. "Scott! Get the students out!"

"Taryn! Cover your eyes!" Scott said. The moment her eyes were covered he took of his glasses and blasted the thing, so it attacked Jason. Jason leaped at it exploding into a wolf. Jessica and Mike jumped in to help. Jessica knocked if of Jason and grappled with it for a bit until Mike blasted it with a thunderbolt. Suddenly it was tackled by a velociraptor with a nose ring.

"Old Lace! I knew it was you guys!" he said, turning to the six teens.

"That's right." Nico said.

By that time Forge showed up and zapped the monsters.

* * *

_At a coffee shop that same night…_

"It's good to see you all again." Jason said. Instead of heading back to the Institute after the events of the dance, he and Rhane took the 'Runaways' to their favorite coffee shop.

"And the 'Runaways' are glad to have their leader back." Nico said.

"Leader? Nico I only traveled with you then cause you needed a leader that you didn't have. You became that leader Nico. I'm X-Man now. Besides, you don't need to run anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Molly's a mutant and you guys are her family. I don't think Xavier will have a problem with the six of you staying at the mansion. But you'll have feed O.L. yourself."

"Yeah, Jason?" Chase asked, suddenly noticing he'd become slightly depressed. Then he remembered how Gertrude had been like a little sister to him.

"Did she suffer?"

"No. only a few seconds of pain." Chase said.

"Who did it?"

"Who do you think?" Nico said through clenched teeth.

"Geoffrey!" he growled.

"Jason, calm down." Rhane said. She was the only person who could calm him down of he went too far.

"Okay, back to my offer. Well?" Jason asked.

"Well talk to Xavier." Nico said, "But no promises."

"Oh come on!" Molly said.

"We have to do what's best for our entier family Mol."

"Okay." She pouted.

* * *

"Of course your all welcome to stay here." Xavier said.

"Really?" Nico asked, surprised. She expected him to say something about a law about reporting runaways.

"Mutant and human runaways, I don't see a difference. Besides I can't cast you out on the street and it seems like Molly needs you."

"Th-thank you. Thank you professor!"

After Nico and the other 'Runaways' left the office he turned to Jason.

"Did you plan this?"

"I planned on reuniting with them, which is essential for the team I'm creating, their all members of it. Including the two new members. Giving them a place to stay is just a bonus."

"Who all is missing?"

"I'll have to find them on my own."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you've realized that _Cerebro_ can't find people who don't want to be found. But for now, let's plan tomorrows welcoming party for the 'Runaways'!"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? R&R


	7. Confessions

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please R&R!

**Confessions**

_A month later…_

"Hey!" Molly said as she fell on her butt. Senior jock Eric Masters stood over her.

"Jerk, give me my backpack!" she screamed at him.

"No." he said smirking, before he got punched in the face.

"I told you to leave my sister alone!" Chase said.

It would have turned into a fight, if their friends hadn't of shown up.

"Hey Chase." Nico said, "Come on! We promised Molly we'd take her and Jamie to the arcade today!"

"Coming! Come on Molly. One more thing, happy birthday."

* * *

"Magneto won't be gone for much longer." Xavier said. He was in his office with Storm, Beast, Wolverine, Jason, and John.

John had recently found out about the Jason's secrete plan when overhead him and Xavier talking about it and they let him in on it.

"He'll be back very soon and when he does he will no longer wait to begin his war." Xavier continued, "Jason, it's time we told them."

"I agree. John, take Kitty and tell the Brotherhood to join us for a meeting. I'll gather everyone else."

* * *

_Later…_

Jason, Xavier, Logan, Storm, and Beast stood in front of the X-Factor, New Mutants, and Runaways.

"This better be important." Molly said, "I'm supposed to be in an arcade right now."

"This meeting concerns all of us along with," Xavier stopped as the doors opened and John, Kitty, and the Brotherhood walked in. Scott's hands instantly went to his glasses.

"Stand down Scott." Xavier said, "I was about to say it concerns them too."

"We're only here because John and Kitty asked." Lance confirmed, "As soon as this 'meeting' is over we'll be on our way."

"Very well, I'll hand you over to Jason then." Xavier rolled back and Jason stepped forward.

"I am the reason you were called here. We all know that Magneto will be back soon and that when he does the war will most likely begin. That also means open season on mutants. I have been preparing for that for years now and I have solution that I call 'Operation: Outcasts'. The 'Outcasts' will be a team I'm putting together. Certain members of the Brotherhood, X-Men, Runaways, a few miscellaneous mutants, and even a normal human were all candidates. Since I joined the X-Men I have carefully observed some of those mentioned. I have taken notes and I have finally decided which members have qualified."

"You want Summers to work with some of us?" Lance asked.

"Scott didn't qualify."

"What?" Scott asked.

"He can't put aside his differences to work with who I have chosen as my second in command. That is you Lance."

"Me?"

"You choose him as a leader!?" Scott was having a cow.

"Lance has proven skillful as he learned to control his powers all on his own, is always there for his team, has worked with you in the past, and has put himself in harm's way to save his girlfriend who also qualified, Kitty."

"She's not my!"

"Yeah she is."

Kitty looked nervous, her and Lance had been secretly seeing each other since the dance. They didn't want anyone, especially Scott to know.

"No she's not."

"Then how come I saw you two making out a day after the dance?"

Kitty sighed and wrapped her arm around Lance's. "Face it, we're busted."

"Your hand moves towards your glasses again and Logan will personally remove you from this situation." Jason said and Scott lowered his hand.

"Now, the purpose of this team is to find mutants who will be hunted and unable to help themselves when this open season on mutants begins. I have several safe houses spread across the country. They will help us with this mission."

"So, who qualified?" Lance asked.

"All who have qualified are as follows: Mike Anderson, Jessica Howlett, Lance Alvers, Wanda Maximoff, Todd Tolansky, Fred Dukes, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Anna Marie, Evan Daniels, Bobby Drake, Jubilation Lee, Amara Aquila, Rhane Sinclair, Jamie Madrix, Tabitha Smith, John Daulton, and all of the Runaways."

"That's almost everyone in this room!" Scott raged.

"Your team will be safer them mine. It'll be easier for you to hide. As for more reasons you didn't qualify, your too impulsive. You act without thinking all of your options through. And when you do have a plan, you refuse to believe that someone else's might be better. Jean, I trust you with my life. But your place is here, I'm sure you understand?"

"Of course."

"Sam, Roberto, and Ray. Your help will be more useful here. The Morlocks trust Ray to an extent. He'll be able to lead you safely threw the sewers. Sam's speed and Roberto's muscle will be more useful here. As for Peitro, I don't trust him. As for those of you who qualified, you can choose to refuse."

"They all refuse! They're not ready!"

"That's not your call to make Shades! And I know they're not ready, but Magneto is coming, ready or not this team will be created. You have until the day open season on mutants begins. Think about it."

* * *

"Do not tell me your siding with that psychopath!?" Scott raged when he spoke with X-Factor and the New Mutants later that day.

"He makes sense Scott." Kitty said.

"He makes absolutely no sense what so ever! He has practically shown himself as completely insane and!" he was cut off when he was slapped across the face. He looks at Rhane in shock.

"One more word against Jason and you'll need to learn how to walk again after I leave you bed ridden for a year." She said with a smile, but the look in her eyes said, 'I MEAN IT BITCH!'.

Scott was dumbfounded. He didn't understand how everyone trusted Jason about such a crazy idea.

* * *

"Wow, really guys?" Bobby asked.

"We all talked about it. Besides, John and I would have refused." Jason said. "Congratulations Iceman, you are now the official leader of the 'New Mutants'."

"Guys, I'm honored, really. I don't know what to say!" he shut up when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He turned to see his best friend and crush Jubilee as red as a fire truck.

_Oh man, did I just kiss him!? Oh crap! He's gonna be weird around me now. _Jubilee thought, until he returned the gesture, causing her blush even brighter.

There were a few wolf whistles as Jason said, "Well it's about time you love sick idiots figured it out."

"Mock yourself much?" Bobby asked.

"I know I'm head over heels for Rhane, but I'm not scared to admit it." Jason said right before he grabbed Rhane and began kissing her.

* * *

Karolina was at the park, thinking about Xavin. She knew Xavin was dead, but she didn't like to think of it that way.

"Hey," Karolina looked up to see Tabby standing next to the bench. "You're one of the 'Runaways'. Mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead."

"If you don't mind me asking. What's the story with you guys? I mean I know that Molly's a mutant but why did the rest of you run away? And what's with the velociraptor?"

Karolina told her about how their parents were super villains and how they decided to fight them with their powers.

"What do you mean you're an alien?"

"Exactly that."

"Can I get some proof?"

"Is there a spot in the woods where no one will see us?"

"Yes."

"Take me there."

"Okay were here."

Karolina smiled and took off her bracelet.

"WHOA!" Tabby said as Karolina suddenly turned into the northern lights. And he eyes widened when Karolina started to float.

"Yep I can fly. I can also shoot this energy from my hands. My powers are powered by the sun."

She told her about the first team and their powers and about Alex's betrayal. About the older Gertrude and about Victor. About the present Gertrude's death. And about Klara.

"She's a mutant to? Cool!"

"And there was another alien. A skrull named Xavin."

"Who was Xavin?"

"She was my girlfriend." She suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth. She wasn't exactly ready to tell everyone about her sexual identity.

"It's okay, I'm bi." Tabby said.

"You are?"

"Yeah, but only Amara knows cause I tried to make a move on her. But she didn't tell anyone. So tell me about Xavin."

And Karolina told her the story.

"Xavin gave her life in exchange for yours?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry. Well I better get going. Hey, if you want to go out sometime call me."

"Huh?"

"I don't think you're ready yet. But I don't think Xavin would want you to be alone."

That night while Karolina looked at the stars she thought, _Xavin's not coming back. I already knew that. It's time I moved on._ She called Tabby, "You free anytime this week?"

"_Meet me at the café on 4__th__ street on Saturday."_

"Right." After she hung up she couldn't seem to stop smiling.

* * *

A/N: It may be a while before my next update, but I will update!


End file.
